Uncaring
by MyOu LiFe
Summary: One night after a bad storm hits Bayville, Gambit shows up at the mansion. He is gravelly injured. What does he have to say about our furry friend? Disclaimer: I don't know X-Men Evolution
1. Chapter 1

Kurt was sitting alone. Of course this seemed to give the other students the 'ok' to mess with him. He, however, didn't care. He wasn't really eating, so it was ok that they were putting nasty and horrible things in his food. He wasn't thinking of some way to prank his friends. He wasn't thinking about girlfriend, who wasn't supposed to see him, had now sat down beside him. He wasn't thinking about how he had helped save mankind. In fact, he wasn't thinking of anything at all. It was like his life had been sucked out of him. All he did was school, chores, homework, and train. Kurt hardly ever slept or ate anymore. He hardly talked to anyone. Kurt felt nothing except anger. That was what he felt all day, every day. He was angry with no one and angry at everyone at the same time. Kurt sighed as he stood up and walked away from Amanda.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. Nor do I own the characters that show up in X-Men Evolution. There is a character or two of whom I will create for this story. I am not making any money off of any of this.

"Kurt has become nothing more than a drone," Hank said, watching the other young mutants run around the yard.  
>"Yes," Charles said. "I was afraid of this."<br>"What do you want to do?" Logan asked unconcernedly.  
>"I guess I'll just talk to him alone," Charles said feeling his forehead crease.<p>

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Kurt," Charles said, "please sit down."  
>Kurt, of course, sat down.<br>"How is school?" Charles asked, trying to get the blue boy to relax.  
>"The same as ever," Kurt said in a monotone, sitting stiffly in his chair. "Everyone is afraid of us. Some of them pick on us. But you already know that. Kitty and the younger mutants complain about it all the time."<br>"Yes," Charles admitted. Redirecting the subject, he asked "How is Amanda doing?"  
>Kurt flicked his tail, "Why are you doing this? Yes, I do know what you are doing. I am not as stupid as I act. I want to be left alone, OK? I have nothing to tell you."<br>"Kurt," Charles said gently, "Everyone is worried about you. We just want to help."  
>"Stop telling me these lies Professor," Kurt hissed. "I know perfectly well that people around here do not care. They are all too busy worrying about themselves to care about anyone else." Kurt paused, taking an angry breath. "As for helping me, there is no one that can help me. Not you, Hank, or Logan. Not anyone. So, I'll say it again, leave me alone."<br>And with that Kurt stood up and stormed off to his bedroom. Kurt threw himself onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He hated this place. He kept seeing the same thing over and over again. He wished it would just all go away.  
>'I guess I have no other choice,' Kurt thought to himself, sighing quietly. He closed his eyes slowly, watching his lids gradually cut off his vision.<p>

Next time:  
>Charles has to contact the Wagner's. Why? Come back and find out. ;P<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY!** I had forgotten about the story in all of the chaos called my life. Thank you FNCALYM for reminding me. So as a treat for waiting so long, a longer chapter.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. No answer came.<p>

"Kurt," Hank said. "It's time to get up."

Still there was no answer.

"Kurt," Hank said opening the door.

Hank saw that the room was empty. The bed was unmade. There were clothes thrown around the room. The window was open and there was something on the nightstand. Hank knew something was wrong when he saw it.

"Rouge, Kitty," Hank said as he passed on the way downstairs, "have you seen Kurt?"

"No," Kitty said.

"What has that Furball done now," Rouge asked.

"He's not in his room," Hank said.

"Like maybe he left early for school," Kitty said.

"Hmm, maybe," Hank said.

Hank searched the house. He still could not find Kurt.

"What is troubling you, Hank," Ororo asked.

"I cannot seem to find Kurt anywhere," Hank said.

"He has been going to school early these days hasn't he," Ororo asked.

"Yes," Hank said, "but he doesn't leave this here does he?"

Hank showed her what he held in his hand. The storm mutant gasped. Kurt would never leave that laying around. Not for anything.

"What are you two crowding the hallway fer," Logan asked.

Logan looked at Hank's hand.

"I guess we should go see Chuck about this," Logan said with a sigh.

~In Professor Charles's Office~

The three mutant teachers walked into the office. Scott and Jean were already there.

"Ah," Charles said. "I am glad you came. We were just about to talk about Kurt."

"Funny," Logan said. "We came to talk about him too."

"Oh," Charles said.

"It would seem that Kurt has left," Hank said.

"I see," Charles said his fingers interlocking.

"WHAT?" Scott exclaimed. "We have to go look for him!"

"Hold on," Logan said. "We don't have a clue where he has gone off to."

"True enough," Charles said. "No, I fear that there is nothing we can do in the current situation."

"What," Scott said. "But Professor.."

"Enough Scott," Charles said holding up his hand. "I have tried to talk to Kurt. I cannot get through to him."

"But he just can't leave," Jean said.

"He can," Logan said, "and he did."

"But…."

"I said enough," Charles said and a gentle but commanding voice. "I know you are upset about this. However, Kurt has made his decision. We do not keep people here against their will. Like Evan, Kurt has made his choice to leave and if he comes back, then we will welcome him with open arms."

Scott was furious.

"I'll be in the Danger Room if anyone needs me," he said as he stomped off.

~Danger Room~

Scott could not believe this. That boy, what in the world was he thinking? Why would he go off like and tell no one?

Scott dodged another laser. His heart hurt. It felt like losing Alex all over again. Scott had become close to the young German. And for him to just go off by himself without a word was almost too much bare.

"WHY," Scott screamed as he hit one of the lasers full blast.

~Rogue's Room~

Rogue lay on her bed crying. She had become curios as to why Hank had asked about Kurt. Now she knew why.

Her little brother was gone. Why? Why would he leave without saying something to someone. Why didn't he take her with him?

Deep down however, she knew why. Why he was so angry and why he had left. She knew that would happen all along and she said nothing. Rogue knew this because part of her knew how Kurt felt. She said nothing. All of this was her fault.

~Back to Professor Charles Office~

Charles was sitting in his office. He was currently staring out the window, watching his students play around. He sighed.

He did not like the fact that Kurt had left, but it was his choice to leave. Charles was not going to force anyone to stay. He already made that mistake.

It hurt when he failed to help a young mutant. E those whom were so damaged like Kurt, Wanda, Tabitha, Frank, and Lance. They had been so hurt and so damaged.

Charles wanted to help so much, but he just didn't know how to reach them. Then there were those like Evan. He had a good life, until mutants were exposed to the world. His mutation had decided to make things more difficult than it was.

Charles sighed again. He turned back to his desk as the phone rang. It was a confirmation that Kurt Wagner was dropping out.

Charles picked up the image inducer that Kurt left behind.

"You're still running Kurt," Charles said. "You are afraid of something and you're running from it. Even though you have chosen to show who you are, you are still hiding behind a mere image."

Over the Next Few Weeks

Kurt's adoptive parents were contacted to see if Kurt had gone back there. To many dismay, they had not even heard from Kurt.

They had contacted Evan to see if Kurt might have gone underground. Evan, also had not seen Kurt nor heard anything about him. Kitty and Rouge had gone to the Brotherhood and talked to Lance and Wanda.

Everyone had assured them that they would give them word if they had any contact with Kurt.

* * *

><p>I apologize again for not updating this one sooner. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!<p> 


End file.
